


all the dread is mainly in the head

by hakyeonni



Series: the taekwoon chronicles [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: angel taekwoon sees snow for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> now I'm sure you must be bored of this au already since there's no sexy things happening, but I can promise you the next instalment is where things start to heat up, and it spirals out of control from there. I just had to get the softness out of the way first.

"Hakyeon!"

Hakyeon only has a moment to groggily rouse himself from sleep before Taekwoon is on him, shaking him furiously. Through his one open eye, he can see that Taekwoon is a mess—his hair damp, his wings fluttering, a look of panic on his face—and is instantly on the alert. "What—" he starts, but he can't even finish because Taekwoon starts blabbering.

"The sky is falling! I was just flying around and _something_  started to fall from the sky—it's cold and wet and what if the world is ending?" He is in an absolute blind panic, and Hakyeon sits up and glances over at his blinds, which are drawn to keep the sunlight out. He doesn't _have_ to sleep in the daytime like the vampires do, but it's just easier for him to keep to their schedule.

"Taekwoon," he sighs, and reaches out to take the angel's hand, winding their fingers together. Next to him, Jaehwan still sleeps, completely unbothered by this interruption. "It's rain. It's nothing to worry about."

He's just about to roll over and go back to sleep, when Taekwoon blinks them both away—and he curses himself for initiating touch, because _damn_ being teleported everywhere is irritating. Jaehwan has sort of started asking permission after much badgering from Hakyeon—but Taekwoon either doesn't know or doesn't care about proper etiquette, so when he opens his eyes again they're standing on the street in front of his apartment. Thank god he'd picked tonight to wear pyjama pants to bed instead of just going naked as he normally does; as it is it's freezing outside, and folds his arms over his chest, looking up into the sky to see...

He laughs, although that doesn't seem to assuage Taekwoon's fears any. "Oh my god. Taekwoon, it's just snow! Have you never seen it before?" he reaches out his hand to catch a flake, watching as it melts on his palm. "It's nothing scary. It's just frozen bits of water."

Warily, Taekwoon holds his hands out too, and it's with a childlike wonder that he inspects the flakes that manage to fall on his skin. He looks gorgeous like this, even with those weird eyes (that are getting less weird as Hakyeon gets more and more used to them)—the snow is swirling all around him, settling on his wings, and it sets off his black hair and eyes even more. When Hakyeon peers up into the sky and sticks his tongue out—not even caring that it's daylight and people could see, although thankfully there's no one around—Taekwoon mirrors him, pulling a funny face when he manages to catch some.

"Come here," Hakyeon murmurs, and grabs Taekwoon's hand.

The snow's been falling for long enough now that there's just the right amount to do what he wants to, around the side of his building where there's a little patch of grass. Without hesitation, he flops backwards onto the grass and starfishes, waving his arms and legs back and forth. It's cold, but it doesn't really affect him properly (and hasn't since he's been an immortal), and when he gets up there's a snow angel there—albeit a rather miserable looking one. "It's an angel!" he points out, although Taekwoon looks skeptical. "Your turn."

Obediently, Taekwoon flops down onto the snow next to Hakyeon's dismal angel, but when he moves his arms and wings he spreads his wings, too— which are easily as long as he is tall. It's kind of amusing to watch, in a strange way; Hakyeon is essentially watching a grown man what he first did when he was six years old or so, in the front yard of his childhood home. But it's also endearing, and when Taekwoon scrambles up to observe his snow angel—which is less a snow angel and more like snow abstractism, but it's the thought that counts—they share a small grin that warms Hakyeon from the inside out.

"Are you going to come inside?" he asks, wrapping his arms around himself again.

Taekwoon shakes his head, and when he looks up to the sky it's with such awe. "No, I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer."

Hakyeon makes his way back inside, although before he goes back to bed he steps out on the balcony, peering down at the street below—and sure enough, he can just make out Taekwoon, wandering around kicking at little drifts of snow. It's one of the purest things Hakyeon has seen in a while, and when he slips back into bed with Jaehwan he can't seem to get rid of the grin that's crept up on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something short and sweet I wrote for a friend (love u karen). i hope this tides you over until the next bit of incubus comes out~


End file.
